


Cover Me

by EnderBerlyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderBerlyn/pseuds/EnderBerlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes Dean up just the way he likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Me

Dean’s murmurs are a symphony, rising and falling so softly that Sam has to strain to hear him. He shifts his knee in his sleep and Sam slides in deeper. He’s rewarded with a punched out sigh that's almost up to Dean’s waking volume. He loves that, even dead to the world, his brother’s body craves having him deeper. 

He might bitch about it – does, loudly – and tease Sam about his ovaries in the light of day, but Dean loves getting woken up like this. Loves the feel of Sam’s cock rocking him slowly into the waking world with deep, gentle thrusts that drag over his prostate. And Sam knows it. 

On early mornings like this, Sam’s never quite sure exactly when Dean’s consciousness joins the party. His little whimpers and breathy exhales increase in both volume and frequency the longer Sam moves inside him – slides so easily when he’s still wet and open from the night before – but Dean’s body stays lax and accommodating until he’s close to coming whether he's awake or not. 

It’s only when he’s close, when Dean is only moments away from the point of no return that his hand will come up to grip Sam’s forearm where it’s wrapped around his chest and pull him closer, that Sam is ever positive his brother is with him.

At the unspoken signal, Sam shifts up onto his elbow and grazes his lips along Dean’s neck while adding the barest hint of intent to his thrusts. Dean moans beside him and twists his head to give Sam what he’s after. He takes it without pause, just like he does everything else his brother offers him. Starts with the lightest of touches at the corner of his mouth before capturing those full, silky lips with his own. Dean opens for him on a breathy sigh and rocks his hips back once, urging him on.

Sam plunders his mouth as he drives his cock slowly, relentlessly, over Dean's prostate. He tastes every inch, licks across his teeth and swallows his broken moans to the same excruciatingly slow beat he sets with his hips. He reaches down and grazes his fingers along Dean’s rigid cock when he feels him start to clench around him.

Dean falls apart with a shuddering whine and Sam drinks it from his lips like a 30-year-old Scotch as he gives two hard thrusts and comes deep inside while Dean rides out his own orgasm. He growls softly and reclaims his lips as he circles his hips and pulls him tighter against his chest.

It’s only when Dean is fucked stupid and still mostly asleep that he’ll allow Sam to kiss him like this, all reverence and tenderness while he gently explores the inside of his mouth and bites at his already puffy lips, softening cock still buried inside of him. Sam pulls back when he’s finally had his fill and gazes down at his brother. Dean’s eyes flutter open for the first time that day. 

His soft smile twists into a smirk and he demands, “Coffee, Samantha.” 

Yeah… he’s definitely awake.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was: Lush, sleepy


End file.
